The Boss
by Nemesis13
Summary: Being the Boss was nothing like what people thought it was supposed to be. You had to deal with people far crazier and smarter than you to run your organization, along with the expectation that you somehow keep up with them. Harry wasn't a dullard by any standard, but the simple fact that the women in his life drove him to drinking? Ugh...where was the scotch? Multi-crossover fun.
1. An Insane Existence

**So I was hit with a prompt for a modern day Harry story, so I decided to add several of the lovely ladies I've introduced in my other fics to make his life a living hell. I doubt I'll expand on this but for those who enjoy all my stories, enjoy poor Harry's misery.**

* * *

There was a beeping noise in the distance, and it was irritating beyond words. He tried to ignore it yet it persisted, after about thirty seconds he groaned and reached out to grasp his mobile as numb digits finally slid across the accept icon flashing across the screen for the incoming call.

"Glad you could finally pick up boss, really, it is pleasure to work for such a prompt and professional man." Harry grimaced as his free hand tapped about the bed stand for his glasses, finding them he slid the eye pieces in place as he sat up groggily.

"Enough of the sass Arya, why are you calling me so early in the morning?" He asked this while yawning and scratching his chest, there was dead silence for well over ten seconds before his personal assistant replied.

"Harry, it is bloody 1:30 in the afternoon, you irresponsible git!"

Oh, well...ok so maybe little Miss Stark had a right to be pissed off with him.

"Err...right, so what did you need to talk to me about?"

She huffed, Arya never huffed, she was straight forward, deadly with a knife, and very over protective of him and anyone he declared to be one of his. So for her to huff, it meant she was legitimately angry with him, which did _not_ bode well for the rest of the day.

"Well, the Marauder 7 OS update _crashed and bricked_ every phone it was uploaded to before Keiko managed to pull the plug on the sodding thing! She is _beyond_ infuriated and has already found out what happened. Guess what? Corporate espionage, and she has the video of who did it.

"Now, I know you drank your dinner, and likely breakfast-" he grimaced at that not being able to deny it, "-but if you don't want Miss Kirigaya dusting off her katana and recruiting her girlfriend for some old fashioned manslaughter, you might want to come in today."

Bollocks.

Harry Potter showered and dressed in record time, and walked out of the lift of his flat's lobby only to run head first into his little sister, and she was smiling, which meant _bad_ things for Harry.

"Big brother! So guess what? I had my mobile update last night, and now it's dead, care to explain?"

Fuck.

Harry had a migraine, it was likely from Iris oh so politely questioning his leadership skills, (thank Christ above she never mentioned bringing it up to mum or dad) Arya legitimately threatening to quit and go work for Neville, or Keiko having to be physically restrained from actually murdering people for messing around with her equipment.

He was surrounded by insane women, and he needed all of them in order to keep this cluster fuck of a company afloat. What James had been thinking when he'd dropped Marauder Inc in Harry's lap at the tender age of seventeen he would never freaking know.

Hell, even uncle Remus and Sirius questioned it, the only thing he really had going for him was an eye for talent, which, unfortunately, happened to include several hard headed women that his mother declared "Acceptable."

Considering his mother was barred from practically every pub and club in the city due to the fist fights she had gotten into, and won? Yeah, not great for him.

He tuned back in to his sister's tirade as they pulled to a stop before Marauder Inc's corporate headquarters, "-so yeah, I really think you should just ask her out at this point."

Harry froze and turned to his sister while raising a single brow, "Wait, what?"

She pouted, damn her, before replying, "You weren't listening to a word I was saying were you?"

Harry scoffed and began walking towards the buildings entrance while shaking his head slowly, "Iris, I can honestly say, without any fear of being contradicted, that ninety percent of the shit that comes out of your mouth is solely spewed forth to spread confusion and anger to those around you for your own personal amusement."

She remained silent as she rushed to his side meeting his pace, eventually she snorted and let out a laugh, "Eh...more like eighty, but yeah, ok."

The pair entered the main lobby and quickly walked to the lift, slipping his Executive card through the reader Harry sighed as they began to raise up to the top floor.

"Sooo...honesty set to on?" His younger sister asked as she blinked up at him, her emerald eyes oh so identical to his own shining with an earnest light. He couldn't help but pinch his nose before nodding slowly in return.

"Yeah fine, honesty set to on, what?"

She fidgeted a bit before glancing to the side, "When are you going to unblock Hermione from your phone? Because she won't leave me alone and it's getting super awkward playing mediator..."

Oh goddamnit.

Disabling the block as he entered the top floor he was pounced upon by a short woman clad in a track suit with straight dark hair, grey eyes, and a venomous expression on her face.

Arya Stark was not your typical PA, primarily because she literally did not give a damn what her boss thought, and reveled in the fact that she could essentially do what she wanted because he would be lost without her. The fact that both Draco _and_ Neville had tried to poach her a few times showed her worth, and unfortunately she knew it too.

"Ok first you need to make a press release in a half hour, you'll have to shave and ditch the hobo who just banged a crack whore look, sorry." Iris cackled at that and Harry did his best to ignore it, "Second explain that it was sabotage, Keiko's already got the video ready for release so hopefully that'll go viral.

"Speaking of which we seriously need to look into getting that woman's caffeine dependency reduced, she's going to burn herself out soon."

Harry winced at that, Keiko Kirigaya was his chief software engineer, and the woman was a bloody genius. She was also a homosexual introvert who happened to be trained how to kill people who annoy her, on top of which she was highly addicted to caffeine and had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder tendencies when it came to deadlines.

Suffice it to say, fun all around there.

Why he didn't hate his father more for making all this his problem, was beyond him.

"Right...look, I-" he was cut off as his mobile beeped, unlocking the screen he sighed in frustration as he read the message.

 **Mia: Why won't the prat just listen?!**

Oh fucking hell, here we go, lifting a finger to pause Arya's rant he quickly thumbed in a response.

 **Harry: Because Hermione, he has the emotional depth of a teaspoon, we've been over this before.**

He sighed as he turned to his PA, "Sorry, Hermione and Ron drama...again..."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her tablet, "They seriously need to get a divorce, or go full Klingon and kill each other...where was I?"

Iris chirped out between sips of her own coffee while pointing to the R&D department, "Keiko going nuts due to lack of sleep, sex, and sanity."

Arya nodded, "Right now-"

The phone beeped again, trying and failing to calm himself Harry unlocked the screen and winced as he read it.

 **Mia: But he keeps promising he'll change! What should I do? I mean I get it that we're very different people and all but still we've been together for two years shouldn't we be able to get through this all at this point?**

Harry groaned but before he could reply Arya had plucked his mobile from his hand and quickly typed out a response, as he clearly saw her hit send she tossed it over his head while he swiped to reclaim it. It dinged again as Iris caught the phone and she quickly type a response before hitting send handing it back to Harry with a grim look in her gaze.

Looking down at the screen, he couldn't help grimacing.

 **Harry: Second chances don't mean anything, people never change and they only coast along on the feelings of others to appease themselves.**

 **Mia: You...you think I should just end this?**

 **Harry: It's a mercy killing at this point hon, honestly, you have nothing to lose, he's the one weighing you down.**

Harry stared at the messages his PA and sister wrote in his stead, and winced when he got a response seconds later.

 **Mia: Right...time to end this and move on with my life. Thank you Harry, for being there for me.**

Harry blanked out a moment before groaning and turning to the two woman behind him, "WHY!?" It was less a declaration, and more of an exasperated plea, Iris shrugged while meeting his gaze evenly.

"The truth hurts, and frankly, you're too nice."

Arya nodded, "Sorry boss, sometimes, you just need to be a bitch and tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts."

He ran his hands through his hair a few times before sagging his shoulders and turned towards his office, "I need a drink, especially if I'm dealing with an irate Keiko..."

Iris and Arya exchanged glances before nodding and turning back to the man who was ostensibly in charge of their lives, "Acceptable," they echoed.

As he fell into his executive chair he watched as his sister dropped some ice cubes into a snifter as his PA poured some scotch into it, sliding it towards him across the desk he snatched up the glass and held it under his nose a moment.

Absorbing the peaty aroma he eventually took a sip and smacked his lips in satisfaction, eventually he turned back to Arya and asked, "Anything else pressing?"

She glanced at her tablet and scrolled through it a few moments before pausing, "Oh, yes, it seems that Malfoy Industries out bid you on that recent shipment of rare earth metals from Afghanistan. He umm...let you know personally, via email, with the header 'Hahahaha'."

Harry grimaced as he dropped his head back in aggravation, "Goddamnit Draco..."

* * *

 **It's kinda like if Tony Stark actually gave a shit about the day to day events of his company yeah? If you enjoyed it, please review.**


	2. Accepting the Insanity

**Was woken up by a mouse in the wall (I miss my cat, RIP Natalia) so here I am, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry removed his rectangle framed glasses and placed them on his desk as he rubbed his eyes a few moments, eventually he dropped his hands to the chairs arm rests as he shot Arya a pointed look.

"Have you found a suitable replacement for the lost materials?"

She frowned and returned his look with one of disdain, "What exactly do you think I do for a living boss?"

He let out a chagrined sigh at that while shaking his head slowly, "Sorry, what is our net loss on the new supplier?"

She tilted her head to the side at that before slipping her tablet towards him, "Only 2% actually, not as much of a coup as the deal Malfoy fucked up but still good enough where we are earning a profit."

Picking up the tablet Harry stared at it a few minutes scrolling through all the legal gibberish before shooting Arya with an impressed glance, "Ok, how?"

"I threatened them with Lillith," Harry froze at that.

"What!?"

Arya rolled her eyes, "She's your twin sister and your vice president what's the big deal?"

Harry sputtered, "She's, she's, she's..."

"Lillith," Arya stated succinctly.

"YES!" Harry spat out in exasperation.

She snorted at that while reclaiming her tablet, "You really need to get over the fact that you're terrified of your own younger twin-"

"-By five minutes!"

"-and just accept the fact that she gets things done when they need to be," she finished without pause.

Sighing Harry shook his head and stood up slowly, "Ok, I need to change, talk to Keiko, and make the press conference, we _will_ discuss this later."

Arya nodded at that while smirking slightly, "Sure thing boss, I'll be sure to let your sister know beforehand."

Harry's eye twitched as he muttered, "That's...perfectly acceptable."

He ignored Iris giggling at his side while she muttered, "Sweet sweet chaos."

The suit he changed into probably cost more than most of his workers car payments and yearly rent combined, and he quickly downed another shot of Jameson as he made his way down to the tech department.

As the lift doors slid open with a ding he did his best to not cringe as he entered the ' _Sanctified Domain of the Black Queen of Marauder Inc Keiko Kirigaya'._ Dealing with Keiko was always a...loaded affair, she wasn't a hateful or bitchy woman, far from it, she just lacked most common social skills and quite frankly didn't give a shit about it.

Dealing with her for Harry was like dealing with a Draco Malfoy that actually _liked_ him, which just made things so damn weird that he preferred to not even think about it at most times.

With this thought in mind he entered the nerve center of his empire and could not help feeling a bit impressed.

There were no cubicles in sight, one of Keiko's demands, the desks of her underlings formed concentric circles leading to an empty space in the middle of the room, and dead center in the middle of the empty space was Keiko Kirigaya's desk.

Her philosophy was, if a bit invasive, honest. You were at work, you were here for a reason, you don't need personal privacy because you are being paid to do a job and you damn well better be doing it _or else._ She led by example being in everyone's sight and showed absolutely no favoritism caring only about results, thus he was a bit apprehensive entering her sanctum.

Regardless, he was on a mission, albeit one he wasn't all that keen on following through, regardless he approached the Asian beauty with a smile on his face.

"Hey Keiko, how're you doing today?"

He glanced at her desk, aside from her framed Masters Degree and a family photo of herself and her all but in legal documentation wife Asuna and daughter Yui, the only items on it were a monitor, keyboard, and a massive cup of steaming coffee.

The Japanese woman continued typing for well over two minutes and Harry accepted this; don't push your genius sociopath department heads after all, they will eventually recognize that you sign their pay cheques and begrudgingly acknowledge your existence after all.

Eventually she stopped typing and stuck a jump drive into the side of her computer before turning back to the monitor and after typing in a few commands pulled it out and handed it to Harry.

"These are the new security algorithms for our intranet, they have already been implemented and these are the only other copies in existence other than what I have on my person. If anyone pulls this shit in _my_ system again I'll know it was your fault and I will have to kill you for the insult to my profession."

He stared at her dark grey gaze through her cat eyes glasses a moment before shuddering and turning away from her, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you get all intense like that?"

Turning back to face her he caught her smirking as she nodded, "Asuna says the same thing, and no worries I won't be filing any sexual harassment charges, I take it as a compliment. Anyway you have your press conference so go do your thing." With that she slid a stack of index cards towards him and he accepted them with a smile.

"Thanks Keiko, really, I appreciate it."

She waved him with a light smile, "It's all right Harry, if I didn't think you appreciated it I wouldn't bother, now get going before your PA and sister drag your ass out of here."

Harry nodded, and as he turned to leave Keiko lifted her head and saw her entire department staring at them, a moment later she snapped out, "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Frantic typing at keyboards followed a moment later as Harry shook his head meeting back up with Arya and Iris who were both smiling widely, of course they would find amusement in the situation, why not?

The press conference was tedious, but it was also painless, the prepared keynotes made by Keiko, itinerary prepared by Arya, and the sideline support offered by Iris got him through it easily enough. Hours later he was trudging out of the building feeling his buzz fully wearing off when he met the violet gaze of a raven haired beauty.

She grinned at him and offered him her hand, "Hey handsome, long time no see. Take a girl out for dinner and a drink?"

He stared at the woman a few moments before taking her hand with a smile, "It would be a pleasure, my lady," and with that he allowed Luluka vi Britannia to drag him into a waiting limo.

If nothing else, the evening would at the very least end on an interesting note, and wasn't that the story of his life?"


End file.
